villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost People
The Ghost People are a hostile race of unique and creepy mutants appearing only in the Fallout New Vegas DLC Dead Money as regular enemies. They are only found in the Sierra Madre. Overview Ghost people are mutated humans changed forever by the large toxic fog known as the Cloud, a combination of corrosive rust-like toxins unique to the Sierra Madre. A glowing green vapor that seems to be a byproduct of the Cloud escapes and is reabsorbed continuously from their hazmat suits by means of aeration on their thighs, elbows and face mask, indicating that their mutation originates from permanent exposure to the Cloud. They are the only ones able to walk in and out of the Cloud unharmed. The ghost people originate from construction workers that worked on the Sierra Madre Villa before the great War. During construction, a strange gas that would turn into the Cloud began leaking from the pipes and hospitalized a worker with severe lung and tissue damage; further progress was called off until protective gear could be issued. Hazmat suits designed specially in Big MT arrived to protect against the noxious gas. Incidentally, the gas leak itself was also created at Big MT, and with the hazmat suits being an "experiment within an experiment." The hazmat suits were bulky, nearly impossible to speak through, and grew stiff with use. The locking mechanisms would quickly corrode when in contact with the Cloud, to the point where the hazmat suit had to be cut open with a cosmic knife, yet the suits still didn't provide proper protection from the poisonous gas cloud and the workers and the guests of the Sierra Madre were eventually mutated into the Ghost People. Unlike Feral Ghouls, they are intelligent enought to craft and use weapons to attack their prey. They never speak and don't need to sleep. The only sounds they make is heavy breathing through their gas masks, followed by growling. They are virtually immortal and can only be killed by amputating their arms and legs. The name "Ghost People" can also be ascribed to the ghostly manner in which they inhabit the ruins; their manner, movements and general presence are seemingly much akin to a malignant haunting to any who have survived and fled attempts to breach the Sierra Madre. Dean Domino wonders whether being "alive" applies to the ghost people, and claims there are hordes of ghost people living under the Sierra Madre's streets, comparing it to a hornet's nest. It is not clear why the ghost people drag their victims off into the Cloud. Whether to devour, torture or convert them into new Ghost people nobody knows, or has survived to tell the tale. Despite the bulky hazmat suits, the Ghost People are quite agile, lunging and attacking fast. They are very territorial and attack any living thing on sight. They often attack in groups, hiding in the shadows. Category:Fallout Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Mutants Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mute Category:Trickster Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Zombies Category:Genderless